minecadefandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Writing Style
This guide explains the structure and descriptive style of how articles should be written on the Minecade Wiki. Point of View and Tense All articles should be written in a neutral point of view, meaning that information should be represented fairly, proportionally, and completely unbiased. Opinionated expressions and personal theories are not to be displayed, as they are not derived from factual evidence. For example, avoid saying, "The Cactus kit on SuperCraftBrothers features the best experience for melee and combat skills," and rephrase the opinion into a true statement, such as "The Cactus features an ability in which, at times, damage is reciprocated back to its attacker due to having a thorns IV enchantment. The cactus class is also equipped with a sharpness I and knockback I wooden sword as a main weapon." History sections are to be written in past tense as they contain events occurring in periods of time in the past. Sections or articles that contain information that will occur in the future are to be written in future tense. This includes information explaining and describing upcoming games, future major updates, etc. Every other article should be written in present tense. Kits / Classes The following information provides an example layout on the structure of articles containing a subject of a class or kit from MCTheWalls, SuperCraftBrothers, or VillagerDefense. Introduction The introduction includes a brief sentence about what the class is, what is the popularity of it, what major update was it released in, who created it, when it was released, and, if supplied by the original creator, why it was created. Do not elaborately describe these topics. Use present and past tense. Abilities The abilities of a class/kit are its weapon details, potion buffs, movement abilities, and its armor details. Use present tense. Development The development of a class/kit is the original ideas the creator supplied in his or her forum thread presented to the community and the compromises the community and the creator made to balance the class/kit. Initial classes/kits released in an original update of a Minecade server usually do not supplied information of its development, but original classes from SuperCraftBrothers were obviously influenced by SethBling in his game, Super Craft Bros. Brawl. Use past tense. Combat Combat of a class/kit is to be explained by its affect on other opponents in a match, its pro's and con's, its affect on multiple opponents attacking, and any specific relationships between another class/kit in which both classes/kits change combat. A video is to be included of gameplay of the class/kit to better emphasize the information written about it. Use present tense. Gallery The gallery is to be comprised of images that notably distinguish a class/kit. For example, an image of a witch would feature one positioned at a high elevation while throwing potions at an enemy since these are notable abilities of a witch. Trivia The trivia section is a list of information that explains miscellaneous facts about the class/kit. This includes how the name originated and any other fun facts. Use present and past tense. Map, Lobby, or Location Introduction The introduction includes a brief sentence about what the location's name is, what major update it was released in, who created it, when it was released, and, if supplied by the creator(s), why it was created. Do not elaborately describe these topics. Use present and past tense. Description and Notable Areas Areas with notable features should be written about, and a description about the scenery of the map as a whole should be described. Areas include alleys, parkours, secret passageways, and main areas such as spawn, and description includes tall houses, dangerous abysses, overgrown landscape, etc. Use present tense. Gallery The gallery is to be comprised of images that show the whole map. Videos Videos should be included to show gameplay in the particular map. Trivia Any miscellaneous facts should be included that are interesting. Use present and past tense.